New Guy, New Boots, New Mind
by VictoriaplusaN
Summary: Everything is changing! Jade has a new guy, Trina has a new job, and Cat has a new way of thinking. What else could happen! BADE and maybe a little CABBIE! My first story...go easy on me: Rated T just in case! Completed!
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

"Did you get my coffee?"

"Um…yeah I have it right-

"I didn't ask for an explanation, Did I! I asked for my coffee!"

"Yes dear"

This conversation was taking place in the colorful halls of Hollywood Arts. As students buzzed and hurried to their classes, they watched this heated conversation unfold. The fact that scary girl, Jade West, was giving her boyfriend a hard time wasn't any surprise. The real surprise was who this victim of a boyfriend was. Beck Oliver, a name that always came to mind when Jade is ever mentioned, wasn't the boy getting yelled at by his girlfriend. Jade had a new guy. His name was Wayne.


	2. Boyfiends, Boots, and Jobs

Chapter 1: (Jade is in bold)

"This is terrible!"

"But I got exactly what you asked for"

"Really? Oh yeah…Now I remember asking for garbage flavored coffee with a splash of vomit inducer!" Splat! Into the garbage the cup went.

Just then, Jade sees Beck walking up. The next thing you know Jade's kissing the guy she just about made wet his pants out of fear.

"Jade?"

"Oh…hi 's up?" Jade said innocently.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked, shocked and hurt at what he just saw.

"Kissing my boyfriend. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Beck, the chill guy of Hollywood Arts, seemed angrier than he had ever been in his entire life.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!" he yelled

"Yes my boyfriend," Jade said smugly

"Your Boyfriend…"Beck repeated

"YES MY BOYFRIEND! What are you, a human echo now?" Jade said with a look on her face.

Beck knew that look. He knew Jade was up to something. Suddenly, his anger was gone and his coolness was back.

"Hi, I'm Beck. What's your name?" Beck said smiling at Wayne

Jade was shocked! What just happened to her perfect plan?

" That sneaky little…"

"I'm sorry did you say something, Jadelyn?" Beck asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah…I was just about to mention that the next person who calls me Jadelyn will be getting my scissors shoved up their ass!" Jade exclaimed in a threatening voice.

"But Jadelyn is your name" Wayne said, confused at what was going on.

" I hate that name! Don't you ever dare repeat it EVER again or you will be limping for the rest of your life. Got it?"

And now it was time for Wayne to change his pants

"Well I'm gonna get going…you two lovebirds have fun!" Beck smirked as he walked away.

"Uh I can't believe him! He's supposed to be jealous, not all calm and collected!" Jade complained.

"Speaking of calm and collected, I-

"And who does he think he is walking around all smug and proud"

"Yeah, I really need to go to the bathroom now-

"He is so unbelievable! I told him never to call me that ever again! The first time he called me that I…um…are you okay?"

Jade looked over at her "boyfriend." She saw that he was sweating and practically sobbing.

And then he was gone…ran straight to the restroom

Jade shrugged her shoulders and picked up her books Wayne had dropped.

"I hope he knows that's the girls bathroom," she thought , rolling her eyes.

(Trina is in bold)

"Where are we going?" Cat asked as the two girls entered the hospital.

"For the 1,000 time! We are going to the hospital to get me a job as a nursing assistant!" Trina shouted at the red headed girl.

"You know my brother wore a nurse outfit once. It was on Halloween. He didn't get much candy but one lady sprayed him with pepper spray and called the cops," Cat giggled at the "cute" family memory.

Trina just ignored her and approached a man in a white jacket.

"Hey are you a doctor?"

"Yes, but excuse me miss, I'm trying to help this elderly-

Trina interrupted the doctor, "Yeah, whatever. I'm here to apply for a job as a nurses assistant."

" I will be with you in a minute I just need to-

"I really need this job! I know what your thinking. Why would this beautiful and talented girl waste her time at a hospital when she could be a huge star? Well, it all started when I bought these new Fuzzini ( I think that's how you spell it!) boots! They are so cute and have nice little chains on the…"

Just then, the doctor ran away dragging the elderly man with him.

"Well that was rude!" Trina yelled

"Maybe he ran off because he was late for a bingo game with that old guy," Cat said.

"Hmm…Your probably right; Let's go find someone who can give me a job."

"Are these silly boots really worth all this trouble?" Cat asked.

"Of course! I am not going to return my boots just because they cost $900. My parents are so cheap!"

"Wait why do you need this job again?" Cat asked absent- mindedly.

"Duh! My parents said I have to return the boots because they cost to much money. Now, I have to work here to pay them back"

"That's mean…Why do you need to pay them back? You were the one who bought them."

"Yeah well…I kind of charged them on my mom's credit card," Trina said.

"Oh okay…Hey you know, one time my brother was…"

"Oh! Just shut up!"


	3. New Perspectives

Chapter 2:

"Where have you been!" Jade screeched at Wayne as he approached her.

"I had a…situation…and…um…I had to take care of it," Wayne said nervously.

"Yeah Yeah just wear a diaper next time, okay?" Jade said as she tossed him her books to carry.

"You're paying me to be your boyfriend not your assistant,' Wayne said under his breathe.

"What was that!" Jade yelled, her eyes nearly coming out of her head.

"I…um said I love you, Wayne stuttered

"That's what I thought ," Jade added, "You are so not worth the $50"

"So fire me ! PLEASE! Oh please I would be so grateful…" Wayne realized that Jade might go crazy for basically begging her to dump him. "I mean… I would totally understand if you wanted to get rid of me" Wayne tried to play it cool.

"Relax Wayne, you're not going anywhere."

"Why? You clearly don't like me, and Beck didn't even get jealous, so what's the point?"

"Because I want Beck back…" Jade said trailing off.

It had been 2 months since Beck and Jade split. At first Jade was angry. Then she was sad. Then she wanted to kill him. Then she just wanted him back. Jade realized Beck wasn't happy with all the fighting in their relationship. She told herself she would try to make it work. She loved Beck, more than anything in her life. (Not that she would admit that to anyone …well besides Beck.)

Instead of telling Beck this, like a sane person would, Jade decided to make up a whole scheme to get him back. That is where Wayne comes in. She met him at a 711 right by the school. He was getting a slurpee when Jade came up to him. After she threatened to pour the blue dink all over his head if he didn't help her make Beck jealous, they were "boyfriend and girlfriend." Jade also promised, if he didn't screw anything up, she would pay him 50 bucks. Now, Wayne was lucky if he got a quarter.

"But I don't get it. How come when Beck tried to get back together with you a bunch of times, you rejected him, but now you suddenly want him back?" Wayne asked.

It was simple: Jade was stubborn. Even though Beck practically begged Jade to get back together, (15 times actually) she had said no. She wanted him back so bad, but her pride was to big. It took her some time to realize she was being ridiculous.

Jade looked over at her "boyfriend." He seemed like he was shaking out of fear. It's not that she HATED Wayne. Maybe she was just taking her anger out on him. " Try to be nice Jade,' she said to herself.

"Come on Wayne let's go," Jade said in the nicest voice she had used in a while.

"You're actually being nice to me?" Wayne said shocked, "Wow, it's a nice change from your usual bitchiness!"

Jade had to fight the urge to attack him.

(MEANWHILE…)

"You look so funny hahaha," Cat giggled as Trina walked into the room. She was forced to wear a really ugly nurse outfit.

"Yeah laugh all you want, but be jealous when you see me walking around in my adorable boots!"

"Hey what's this?" Cat asked as she pulled at the object located on the shelf.

Just then, the object (a box of heavy medical equipment) hit her in head.

"Oh no!" Trina screamed as Cat fell to the floor unconscious.

"What do I do? Um…oh wait I'm in a hospital! Duh!" Trina left and got a doctor to help.

(AN HOUR LATER…)

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked Cat as she opened her eyes.

"Why does my head hurt so bad?" She asked.

"You got hit in the head with a box," he said glaring at Trina.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" She yelled.

"Can you keep it down, please! Your high amount of volume you are using to emphasize your words, is making my head throb in pain!" Cat exclaimed.

Everyone was in shock.

"What happened to her?" Trina gasped.

(Back at Hollywood Arts…)

"What is this?"

"It's your lunch."

"This is what you call lunch? It looks like a disgusting pile of puke that was stepped on and ran over by a car…it looks like Tori!"

"Really? I think Tori is really pretty her cheekbones are so-

Wayne fought the urge to faint at the death glare he was receiving from Jade.

"I am not eating this," Jade said as she took the salad and threw it in the trash.

"Why did you throw that out! I spent $5 on it and I had to scrub my grandma's floor to get-

"It had raisons in it!" Jade screamed, interrupting him.

"What's wrong with raisons?" Wayne asked.

"Raisons are disgusting! If I wanted to eat a shriveled up and repulsive thing, I would just eat your grandma!" Jade said crossing her arms.

"For your information, my grandma competed in the Sassy Senior Citizen Beauty Pageant and came in seco-

"Let me guess? Blah Blah Blah then she Blah and then Blah then she had a heart attack and died? Right?"

"My grandma is in great fitness shape!" Wayne yelped.

Jade decided to be a little easier on the guy. ( I mean; she did just say his grandma had a heart attack and died!) "Maybe, if you try and get to know Wayne a little bit, you might actually like him," Jade thought.

"So Wayne, what is you favorite color?" Jade asked randomly.

"Um…ah…black," Wayne said; he thought by saying black, Jade might not strangle him.

"Really?" Jade asked

"Yeah I love the color black…it's the color of um… bombs and um guns and you know? spiders…" Wayne said trying to make Jade happy.

Jade couldn't help but smile." Are you really that afraid of me? Jade asked.

"Well…yes," Wayne admitted.

"You don't have to be…I mean I'm not going to kill you or anything."

"Wow! That's so reassuring!" Wayne joked.

Jade laughed.

"Well…um…I just wanted to…um say" Jade struggled to get out

"Sorry," She basically whispered.

"What?"

"I said…S-s-sorry" Jade finally said.

Wayne was shocked!

"I've been treating you pretty bad lately and I guess you don't deserve ALL of the insults…most of them…but not all."

"Thanks," Wayne said smiling.

"Yeah whatever. Go get me a burger." Jade demanded.

"You could say please." Wayne suggested.

"Please," Jade said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"That's the girlfriend I know and love," Wayne joked.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, now go!"


	4. Making Progress

Chapter 3:

"Hey Jade!" Little Miss Sunshine yelled over to her, "Come sit with us!" Jade glared over at an overexcited Tori.

"Yeah sweetheart, why don't you sit yourself down next to this love machine," The creepy puppet added.

"Rex! That was so inappropriate!"the messed up boy with his hand up the puppet's ass said.

"Robbie? Are you sure your okay in the head?"Andre asked.

"Yeah, Why?"

"No reason"

Jade decided she would grace their presences at the table. It would give her a chance to put "Plan B" into action.

"Hey who's that guy you were hanging out with?" Andre asked.

"My Boyfriend…um…Zayn," Jade said, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

Everyone was shocked!

"Boyfriend! You have a boyfriend that's NOT Beck?" Tori said completely stunned.

"Yeah why? You think I'm not good enough to get another guy?"

"No, it's just weird to think of you with anyone but Beck…You were like perfect for each other," Tori gushed.

Jade was taken back. Maybe Vega wasn't all that bad…

"Wait! Does that mean Beck is still single?"

Yup. Jade still hated her.

Just when she was about to scream in Tori's annoying face, Jade saw her "boyfriend" looking around for her.

"Over here idiot…I mean…Honey, "Jade shouted over to Wayne.

"Awww! How sweet!" Rex said sarcastically.

"Watch it puppet!" Jade sneered.

"Gasp! Rex is not a puppet! He is a loving companion!"

"Yeah! And a smart, good looking, fun loving, smooth talking stud!"Rex piped in.

"Oh shut up!"

(Meanwhile at the hospital…)

"What happened to her?" Trina gasped.

"She was hit in the head. Things like this happen all the time." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when people get head injuries, it can mess with their minds. Sometimes it can change the way they think or process information."

"Am I going to be like this forever?"Cat asked.

"I don't know. It depends on-

"Yeah Yeah Yeah…I'm still gonna get paid right?" Trina asked.

"Good luck." The doctor said as he pated Cat on the shoulder.

"With what? You think my new mind frame and condition will only continue to develop?"Cat inquired.

"No, I mean with her." The doctor said as he pointed at Trina. He then walked out and shut the door.

"How rude!" Trina screamed!

"Well, Trina, you were interrupting the man while he was trying to inform me on my fragile situation. You were so engrossed in the thought of your check being taken away, that you didn't listen to what the medical expert was saying."

Trina sat there dumbfounded.

"I don't blame the guy for being a bit curt with you. He-

"Just stop talking!" Trina shouted.

Two minutes of silence went by.

"Oh man," Trina whined, "I owe Rex $100 now"

"Why is that, my troubled friend?" Cat asked.

"Because we made a bet, that if one day you actually said something that had a drop of intelligence in it, I would owe him 100 bucks." Trina said getting upset.

"Well than! That was a very mean and conniving thing to do Trina Vega!" Cat said, clearly offended.

"My life sucks," Trina complained as she plopped down onto the chair.

(Back at school…)

"So…How did you two meet?" Tori asked Wayne and Jade as they were eating lunch.

Just then, Beck came walking up to the table.

"Hey guys," Beck said, greeting everyone.

He noticed 2 things:

1) Jade was sitting at this table. (Something that hasn't happened since their breakup)

2) Wayne was sitting next to Jade, with his arm around her.

"Hi! Beckett! What's going on?" Jade said with a look that read: Ha! Told you Wayne and I are really together! So there!

"You okay, Beck?" Andre asked.

"Yeah…I just…um," he trailed off.

"Hey, where's Cat?" Tori asked as Beck sat down.

"She's with your annoying sister. Get your facts together, Woman!" Rex said.

"Why is that doll talking?" Wayne asked.

"He is not a doll!" Robbie yelled.

"Yeah Zayn I am not a-

"Who's Zayn?" Beck asked, confused at who the puppet was scolding.

"Zayn is Jade's B-O-Y-FR-IEN-D," Andrea said slowly. He was worried that he would upset Beck. Did he not know Jade had a new guy?

"It's not Zayn, my name is Wayne," Wayne said.

Tori looked over at Jade," You told us his name was Zayn."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO CHOKE YOUR HAMSTER TO DEATH?"

"Yes…I mean…NO!..NO! I love Hammy!" Tori squealed.

Beck had a smug look on his face. "You told them his name was Zayn, didn't you?"

"NO. I. DID. NOT!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone was scared to death! Tori dropped her sandwich. Andre, spit out his soda. Robbie and Rex had their mouths wide open…and Wayne…fought the urge to pee himself again.

The only one unfazed by Jade's outburst was Beck. He was used to Jade's screaming and yelling. (It might sound crazy, but he actually missed hearing it every day.)

After a few moments of awkward silence, Tori tried to lighten the mood.

"So, how did you guys meet," she asked for the second time.

"Um…we…um…met at…" Wayne stuttered.

"We met at 711!" Jade interrupted him.

"A 711, really? Now tell us Wayne, what did you say to Jade to make her fall head over heels in love with you?"Beck said smirking. He was going to get to the bottom of Jade's scheme…

"I…um…well...I"

"He kissed me!" Jade said.

"He kissed you? What is that supposed to mean?" Beck said, feeling the jealousy he had felt earlier today. Beck may have doubted this whole "relationship" but he still couldn't stand the idea of another guy touching Jade. "Maybe, this isn't fake after all…" Beck felt sick at the thought.

"Yeah he just came up to me and kissed me…it was so romantic," Jade lied.

Beck scoffed. Romantic? Jade hated that word.

"Really? Romantic? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Beck said with a sneaky grin on his face. "Then again, maybe this "relationship" IS fake…yup…sounds good to me," Beck thought to himself.

"What do you mean by that, Oliver?"

"Well, I just think if someone came up to you and kissed you, you would have run them over with your car."

"Well obviously you know shit, because I would never do that to my Zayn!"Jade said in a sweet (out of character AND FAKE) voice.

Just then, Beck busted out laughing.

Jade realized what she had said.

"I meant Wayne!" Jade said yelled.

"Ahahah okay ha whatever you say ha ha,"Beck said while laughing.

Jade was pissed! Why the hell is Beck so hard to make jealous! She wanted to punch him! But he did look absolutely adorable when he laughed… "Stay focused, jade!" she thought to herself.

"Let's go," Jade said, grabbing Wayne's hand and storming off.

As she walked off, she could still here Beck's annoying (yet, totally hot) laughter.

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*

(Hey guys! Well, hopefully you liked this chapter (if anyone even read it ) Thanks to the people who have reviewed my story so far. Tell me what you think will/should happen next. Thanks!)


	5. Discoveries

Chapter 4:

After Jade's dramatic exit, everyone sat totally confused.

"What was all that about?" Andre asked while sipping his soda.

"Isn't it obvious?" Beck said.

"What?"

"Well, you can obviously tell that Jade and Wayne aren't really dating."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of many reasons. One, you can see that Wayne is scared shitless of Jade, so I really don't think they are so crazy about each other. And secondly, she can't even remember his name!" Beck finished with a triumphant look on his face. He had it all figured out.

"Um, I don't know. Jade did seem like she kind of liked him," Tori said.

"What! How could you say that! You can totally see that they hate each other! Right?" Beck said, getting a little upset.

"Ok, Ok calm down. I was just thinking that…" Tori trailed off.

"That what?" Beck asked confused.

"Well, he DID have his arm around her, and she didn't stab him with her scissors or anything,"

"That proves nothing."

"And, I think I saw Jade…"Tori was trailing off again.

"You saw Jade do what?"

" I think I saw Jade…um…kind of…like touching his leg," Tori finally got out.

"WHAT!" Beck was upset now.

"Look relax. I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this," Robbie said.

"Yeah. There must be a logical explanation for Jade, the love of you life, the center of your universe, probably the only girl you will ever want, feeling up some other guy. And this guy, who is probably making out with her as we speak, just happens to be her new boyfriend, who she apparently loves." Rex said in a rude, sarcastic way.

"REX!" Robbie yelled.

"Would you stop yelling at me! I have a massive hangover from that party with those Northridge girls!" Rex said, irritated.

"You're a puppet! You can't get drunk!" Andre said.

"But I can dream!" Rex yelped.

Rex started sobbing, while Robbie comforted him.

"Shh shhh it's gonna be all right."

"That's it! I'm bringing you to the hospital!" Andre exclaimed.

"What? Why?"

"To get your head checked out, man!" Andre said as he grabbed Robbie and headed to his car.

"Help! Help! We're getting kidnapped!" Robbie screamed.

"Oh shut up," Rex yelled at him.

Now that Andre, Robbie, and Rex were on their way to the hospital, it was just Tori and Beck left at the table.

"So. how's your sandwich?" Tori asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Tori, can you please tell me exactly what you saw?" Beck asked seriously.

"Oh come on Beck, I'm sure it was nothing."

"Please"

"Fine, well, I saw Jade's hand on Wayne's thigh," Tori explained.

"Why was her hand on his thigh?" Beck said with jealousy.

"I don't know! I'm sure it was nothing, ok?" Tori said trying to calm him down.

"Nothing! How could this be nothing!" Beck said getting up from his seat.

"Beck, where are you going?"

"To find out what the hell is going on!" Beck said as he walked away.

"Beck! Come back! I'm sure it was nothing."

"Great! Now I look like a loner," Tori said, while crossing her arms. She was sitting at the table all by herself now.

"You'll never be alone," Sinjin said (creepily) ,while he sat next to Tori.

"Um..where did you come from?"

"Well, it's a long and complicated story. First, my-

"No! I mean why are you sitting next to me?" Tori asked.

"Well I thought by sitting here next to you, it would look like we were together. Like we LIKE each other, you know the good kind of Like," Sinjin said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah…well…bye!" Tori said as she went to find Beck.

"I'll wait for you my love!" Sinjin yelled.

(Meanwhile at the Hospital…)

"Ow! Stop with the shoving!" Robbie said, as Andre dragged him into the hospital.

"I wouldn't have to be pushing or shoving, if you didn't throw yourself to the ground outside!" Andre said in response.

"Hey! I hate hospitals!"

"Yeah, ever since that time you-

"Rex!" Robbie scolded him.

"Rex, Rex, Rex! That's all I ever hear you say!" Rex said, while mimicking Robbie. "Hey! I'm Robbie! I have a weird afro, tight pants, and I talk like this Blah Blah Blah Blah."

"I do not sound like that!"

"Oh yeah, your voice is more feminine than that, sorry," Rex said.

"You know what-

"Okay, that's enough!" Andre yelled.

"Ow! Rex pinched me!" .

"Rex is a puppet! He can't pinch you!" Andre said.

"Hey, what's up with all the "puppet" insults," Rex complained.

Just when Andre was going to say something in return, he saw Trina running towards them.

"Thank God you guys are here!" Trina screamed.

"What's going on?"

Trina ignored them and kept talking, "I can't deal with her anymore! At first she was just annoying, but she has gotten worse! Now she's trying to teach me the Spanish alphabet, while informing me on the Laws of Physics and how they can-

"Who and what are you talking about?" Robbie asked.

"Her," Trina said, while pointing to the hospital room.

When Andre, Robbie and Rex got to the door, they all were shocked!

"Why is Cat here?" Robbie yelled. He was freaking out! What happened to her!

"She got hit in the head. Now she's the next Frankenstein!"

"I think you mean Einstein," Rex corrected her.

"Hola a Mis amigos! It ha pasado tanto tiempo desde última hablamos!" Cat said, while waving. (hopefully I didn't mess up the Spanish to bad! lol :)

"Since when could Cat speak Spanish?" Andre asked, completely confused.

"Since when could Cat actually formulate a sentence?" Rex asked.

"Hey!" Cat yelled.

(Back in school…)

"Um, are you okay?" Wayne asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Wait…What did you do?" Jade yelled, pretty annoyed.

"Nothing! I just…um…"

"Any day now!"

"You don't think what you're doing is a little…um…strange?"

"No, I'm just sitting here."

"I've been sitting in this janitor closet for 20 minutes, watching you tear apart three garbage cans with your scissors," Wayne said, " Isn't that a little weird?"

"Why would it be weird!"

"No reason." Wayne said backing away.

"I'm just so pissed! Why the hell is Beck so hard to make jealous?" Jade whined.

"Maybe he did get jealous," Wayne tried assuring her.

"Unless rolling on his ass laughing, is Beck's way of dealing with his jealousy…than I really don't think he did!"

"Maybe he just isn't the jealous type."

"No! I can make him jealous! I know I can!" Jade said.

"Why do you want to make him jealous so badly?" Wayne asked.

"You have a weird red stain on your jeans!" Jade stated, avoiding the subject.

"Yeah, I wonder how that got there?" Wayne said, sarcastically.

"Hey! I got ketchup on my hand, and someone forgot to get me a napkin!"

"So you decided to wipe your hand on my thigh?"

"Yup, pretty much." Jade said.

"Wow, your unbelievable!"

"I am not!" Jade said, through clenched teeth.

"Alright, Alright! Calm down!"

"I'm not going to calm down!" Jade screamed.

"What if I told a way to get Beck back?"

"WHAT IS IT!"

"I'm not telling you unless you-

"Tell me what it is!"

"Fine! All you have to do is tell Beck you still have feelings for him!" Wayne said.

"I am not doing that!" Jade said.

"Why not?"

"Because getting him jealous will work!"

"It hasn't so far."

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever," Jade said, annoyed.

"Why are you so afraid to tell him how you feel?"

"What are you Doctor Phil now?"

"Stop avoiding the subject!" Wayne said.

" I just… I don't know…" Jade said trailing off.

"Why don't you practice what you would say to him, and say it to me?" Wayne said, trying to help.

"That's stupid!"

"Just do it!"

"Ughh…fine…ONLY because of Beck," Jade said. Beck is the only one she would do this lame-ass exercise for. (She would do anything for Beck…even though she felt like kicking his ass today!)

"Okay. Just pretend I'm Beck," Wayne explained.

"Yeah. Maybe if you got a face surgery." Jade scoffed.

"Hey!"

"Sorry…" Jade mumbled.

*Author's Note: Hey everyone! I really hope you liked this chapter! I tried my best to make Beck seem jealous, so hopefully I did an okay job with that :) Next chapter will probably have some CABBIE in it! Review and tell me what you think!:) thanks so much!*


	6. Confessions

Chapter 5:

"Okay, so just pretend I'm Beck," Wayne explained.

"Can I pretend you're a monkey instead?"

"What? Why?"

"You kind of remind me of a monkey I saw at the-

"Jade! Stop avoiding the subject and do the damn exercise!" Wayne said, annoyed.

"Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you monkey boy," Jade smirked.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"I am not being difficult!" Jade growled.

"Yes you are!" Wayne said, back.

Not wanting to start the whole "Yes" "No" game with Wayne, instead Jade asked, "Why do you even care?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you care so much about this dumb exercise?"

"Well…because… I think maybe if you try a different approach, you might be able to get back with Beck." Wayne explained.

"Yeah, but why do you care so much about Beck and my relationship? I know you are being paid and all but why do you want to help me so bad?" Jade asked.

"Well…it's a long story…let's just say my last relationship didn't have such a happy ending, and I would hate for anyone to go through what we went through."

"What happened? Did she find out you were actually a woman?" Jade said, sarcastically. And these are the times where she misses Beck the most. She misses hearing his voice and how he just always knew what to say. After that "woman" comment she just made to Wayne, she could practically hear Beck saying "Jade" in a disapproving voice. Beck was DEFINETELY NOT the boss of her, but he was a good reality check.

Surprisingly, instead of having a hurt expression on his face, Wayne looked kind of amused at her comment.

"Ha-ha very funny," he said.

"You don't seem too torn up about this relationship," Jade observed.

"Yeah, well what happened between Danni and I are in the past, I've moved on," Wayne continued, " I actually am interested in someone else now."

Jade's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "Dude, you're okay and all but-

"No no not you!" Wayne interrupted her. " That would be a nightmare…" Wayne mumbled.

"What was that?" Jade yelled.

"Nothing…"

"You are lucky I left my scissors in my locker." she said, glaring at him.

"Well okay! How about that exercise!" Wayne said, changing the subject.

"ONLY if you tell me who this mystery girl is"

"I don't know about-

"TELL ME!"

"Okay okay…it's Tori Vega," Wayne admitted.

"TORI!" Jade screeched.

"Calm down, it's just a little crush!"

"Why do you like her?" Jade asked in a disgusted voice.

"Why? You jealous?" Wayne said, cheekily.

"Are you living under a rock? I am in love with Beck, you ass hat" Jade said.

"Yes! Now that you've admitted you love Becky-boy we can practice the conversation," Wayne said happily.

"Becky-boy? Uhgh maybe you should be with Vega," Jade scoffed.

"Are we going to do this or not?"

"Fine."

"Really!"

"I said fine!"

"Finally!"

(Meanwhile….)

"Beck wait up!" Tori yelled after him.

Beck ignored her and kept tying to find Jade and Wayne.

"Beck come on…I hate running…my boobs jiggle… And I get out of breathe…" Tori panted. She had been chasing Beck around the school for what seemed like forever!

"Wow you're really out of shape aren't you," Beck joked, smiling for the first time after the whole "Jade and Wayne" thing.

Now that he thought about the situation again, his smile was gone.

"Where are they?" Beck said, annoyed.

"Why don't you just forget about the whole thing?' Tori suggested, still out of breathe.

"I can't just forget…about Jade," Beck said. His facial expression was the saddest thing Tori had ever witnessed. You could tell he was hurting really bad.

"Look, why don't we-

"Hey! Look I see them!" Beck exclaimed.

"Ugh! Beck come back," Tori yelled after a running Beck.

"Man, I really need to join a gym," Tori said as she (reluctantly) ran after Beck.

(At the Hospital)

"Since when could Cat speak Spanish?" Andre asked, completely confused.

"Since when could Cat actually formulate a sentence?" Rex asked.

"Hey!" Cat yelled.

"Do you see what I've been dealing with!" Trina yelled.

"I can't believe-

Robbie was interrupted by the doctor's voice.

"Trina," the doctor said.

"What?" Trina responded, in an irritated way.

"I need you to help me with a patient."

"Why?" Trina whined, "Why can't I go on break already?"

"You just started working an hour ago."

"So."

"So, you don't need a break yet."

"Who are you to say I don't need a break!"

"Your boss. You know. The one who pays you," the doctor reminded her.

"Right! Did I mention white is so your color!" Trina said, complimenting the doctor.

"Here," the doctor said, as he handed Trina a sponge.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Trina asked.

"It's time you go give Mr. Smith a sponge bath."

Trina looked over at the chubby old man with white hair, a beard, moles, and yellow teeth, (well…one yellow tooth!)

"I will not do that!"

"Well it's either that ,or you can go help your friend with the Red hair."

Trina looked over at Cat.

"Hey! Would any of you want me to teach you about the Pythagorean theorem!" Cat exclaimed.

Trina couldn't stand being with this new "Genius" Cat any longer.

"Let's go Mr. Smith." Trina mumbled as she wheeled him out of the room.

"You can call me Henry, sugarplum." The creepy old guy said, giving her a wink and a toothless grin.

"Why me" Trina sobbed.

"Ha-ha sucks for you!" Rex started hysterically laughing.

Just then Andre's phone started to ring.

"Oh hey Grandma what's up?" Andre said, while picking up his phone.

"What? Where are you? No, Grandma pickles are a harmless snack. What? No! Stay away from the blender! Grandma! No!" Andre screamed.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked.

"My grandma just blended my socks!" Andre said, wearily.

"I've got to go stop my grandma from blending my shoe! See you guys later!" Andre, waved as he left the room.

"Poor Andre!" Cat said.

"He'll be alright," Robbie reassured her, smiling.

Cat smiled back in return.

It was a relief to see her smile. Her "Cat" smile. It lighted up the whole room. Rex would of punched him in the face if he heard that comment.

I guess you can tell that Robbie really liked Cat. She could make him smile all the time. He was so upset after hearing what had happened to her. What if she could never be her regular self again?"

"You okay Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Oh…yeah..I'm fine," Robbie answered.

"Hey do you want to help me put together this 1000 piece puzzle of our former, heroic president, Abraham Lincoln?" Cat asked, sounding strange and intelligent at the same time.

"Sure," Robbie smiled.

"Oh brother," Rex muttered.

(Back at school…)

"Jade why don't you start." Wayne suggested.

"Fine…um..hi… Beck"

"Is that really how you greet Beck?"

"Fine! Hi Beck." Jade said a little more enthusiastically.

"So I heard you wanted to talk to me about something," Wayne said, playing his role as Beck.

Jade rolled her eyes."Yeah I need to tell you something."

"What is it honey-buns?" Wayne asked.

"What the…Beck does not say honey-buns!" Jade screeched.

"Well what does he call you?" Wayne asked.

"He calls me….Bunny boo…" Jade mumbled.

"Bunny Boo?" Wayne asked as he started laughing.

"Yeah…" Jade said trailing off.

_*Flash back*_

"_Jade. You know how much I love you right?" Beck asked, while playing with her hair._

"_Yes I do, you loser," Jade said._

"_Oh look who's grumpy." _

"_I am not grumpy! I'm just not into all that mushy crap!"_

"_Yeah right," Beck said. Beck knew his girlfriend very well. Even though Jade denied it, she loved it when Beck was affectionate with her. He could tell by the look in her eyes._

"_Don't be annoying!" Jade stated, getting annoyed herself._

"_You look so cute when you get angry…like an angry bunny!" Beck said, laughing. "I should call you Bunny or…Bunny Boo. Yeah! I like Bunny Boo," Beck decided._

"_You ever call me that, and I'll shave your head!" Jade threatened, yet you could see the playful expression in her eyes. _

"_Whatever you say, Bunny Boo!"_

"_Beck-_

_Jade was cut off by Beck kissing her mouth._

_When they pulled away, both Beck and Jade were smiling. _

"_I love you Jade." Beck said._

"_I love you too," Jade replied._

_*End of Flash back*_

And then, without thinking, the words started spilling out of her mouth.

"I love you. More than anything in this world. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You accept me for who I am, and love me despite my flaws. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be me. I'm not myself when I'm not with you." The tough girl, Jade West, had started to form tears in her eyes.

Jade didn't have time to start sobbing just yet. She was interrupted by Beck flinging the door open with a jealous look on his face. Tori was right behind him.

Beck had heard the whole last part of the conversation….

*Authors Note: DUN DUN DUN! What's going to happen next?:)

Hey everyone! I just want to say a massive thank you to all of the people reading and reviewing my story! I don't know why but I started tearing up at some of the nice reviews you guys wrote:) I appreciate it soooo much! I'm always kind of nervous when I put up a new chapter and I am so thankful for the reviews! So next chapter might include more cabbie, a double date, and a jealous Beck! You'll have to keep reading to find out! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks Bunny Boo:) lol *


	7. Decisions

Chapter 6:

Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes. The only thing heard was the heavy breathing coming from Beck, who by doing so, was trying to calm himself down.

"Hey man...Um..." Wayne started, trying to help the situation.

"What the hell is going on?" Beck said in a voice that was full of jealousy.

Before anyone could say anything, Jade formed a huge smirk on her face and took a step towards Wayne.

"Oh God, I'm so embarrassed," Jade said, playing a role, "No one was supposed to here that…Well other than Wayne and myself." Finishing her statement, she put her arm around Wayne's waist.

"Jade I don't know if-"Wayne tried to stop Jade from taking this thing to far. By the look Beck was giving him, Wayne was about to take off running!

Jade was not going to let an opportunity like this go to waste! She had been trying so hard to get any type of jealous reaction from Beck, and now everything was starting to work out!

"Wayne, relax," Jade whispered to the guy next to her. If he screwed this up, Jade would definitely be shoving her scissors straight up his ass!

Beck, who had been standing in silence, spoke up.

"You-u love him?" Beck asked his former girlfriend, in a sad tone. The expression on his face almost made Jade forget about this whole situation. _Jade pull it together!_ She had to toughen up and continue what she had started in the first place.

"Well, he IS my boyfriend," Jade replied.

"That means nothing! Just because he has a special title doesn't mean you are in love with him!

"I didn't say just because he was my boyfriend, I am in love with him! I meant he is my boyfriend so why shouldn't I be able to love him!" Jade said. She didn't even know if her statement made any sense, but she was going to go with it.

"I never said you couldn't love him it's just…" Beck trailed off.

You could tell he was trying to explain himself, but didn't know how to do so.

Tori, who hadn't said a word since she entered the room, tried to help out.

"I think Beck is trying to-

"Shut it, Vega!" Jade interrupted her.

"Jade, leave Tori alone!"

To everyone's surprise, the statement had come from Wayne, who was now regretting saying anything! Wayne's crush on Tori kind of made him a little protective. Whenever Jade would say anything against the girl, Wayne had to stop himself from defending her. He felt like an idiot by choosing to defend Tori NOW of all times!

"What?" Jade asked in a pissed off voice. _He was going to ruin everything!_ Jade had to think of something to cover this up.

"Um…I…ugh," Wayne stuttered.

"No no, I understand," Jade replied.

"You do?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah I know you don't like to see me get angry, so you don't want me yelling at Tori." Jade said, making thing up as she went.

"Yeah yeah, you're right!" Wayne said playing along. "_Nice save, "he thought._

Tori seemed to fall for the act, but Beck still seemed a little weary. Jade could see Beck was about to ask a question, so she decided to change the subject.

"So Beck, why were you and Tori snooping into my conversation?" Jade quizzed.

"I was not snooping into your conversation!"

"Yes you were!'"

"No!"

"Then explain how you heard what I had said to Wayne!"

"Um…I was passing by the door and I just happened to hear the conversation"

"Yeah okay," Jade said crossing, her arms with a smug grin on her face.

"You don't have to look so smug about this!"

"I can be as smug as I want!"

"You are so unbelievable!"

"Me? What about you! I'm not the one who is listening in on my girlfriend's conversations!

Beck seemed to notice her error, and looked more intensely into her eyes.

"I mean… ex girlfriend's conversation," Jade said trying to cover up her mistake.

It was a simple slip-up but it still meant a lot, especially to Beck.

Tori, oblivious to the whole exchange going on between Beck and Jade, butted in to the discussion.

"Look, the facts are that you two aren't together anymore." She said.

"Really?" Jade said in a sarcastic tone.

Ignoring Jade, Tori went on, "So in order to move on with your lives, you will have to realize you are not going to be the only people in each other's lives."

"What are you trying to say?" Beck asked.

"I'm trying to say that you need to let go of Jade and let her be with Wayne."

Jade had to restrain herself from going over to Tori and strangling her! She didn't want Beck to let her go; she just wanted him to be jealous. Tori needed to keep her comments to herself!

Before Jade started screaming at the girl, Tori said, "And I have the perfect way for you to do so!"

(At the hospital…)

"Are we almost done with this puzzle?" Robbie whined, they had been working on it for such a long time!

"Robbie, refrain from your petty complaints, and enjoy the construction of this puzzle." Cat said while putting another piece together.

No matter how much time he would ever spend with her, Robbie didn't think he would ever get used to the new Cat.

"Hey, Cat…"

"Mmh…?" Cat mumbled as she continued her puzzle.

"Do you miss being the old you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Robbie decided to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to offend Cat by saying she wasn't as bright before she had her accident. _He would never say that! Robbie hadn't ever thought Cat was stupid. He loved her absent minded qualities and was always amazed by everything she said._ She had just changed a lot, and was now the smartest person he knew!

Robbie was about to finish his sentence, when Cat interrupted him. "I get it, Robbie."

"Wait, get what?"

"I understand that what you are trying to ask me. If I miss being the naïve and unintelligent girl I was before."Cat said in a hurt tone.

_No! This is exactly what Robbie was trying to avoid! _

"Cat I never thought you were unintelligent. I always thought you were such an amazing and talented girl, never anything less." Robbie explained.

"Really?" Cat asked.

"Really." Robbie said, smiling.

Cat had a huge smile on her face as she went to hug Robbie. After their cute embrace, Cat she leaned up and kissed him!

The kiss lasted a few seconds, and when they finally parted, Cat waited for Robbie's response. He had a gob smacked expression on his face! He looked completely stunned. And to top it all off, he was blushing.

Cat couldn't help but laugh.

"You look like a tomato!" Cat giggled.

Even though Robbie was completely embarrassed, he couldn't help but smile at Cat's statement.

Robbie reached over and kissed Cat again. After that, Cat sat in Robbie's lap, eventually falling asleep in his arms.

Robbie sat their thinking about how lucky he was. He had gotten to spend more time with Cat, he had received his first kiss, from a girl he had loved ever since he could remember, and now he was holding this girl in his arms.

Robbie couldn't be happier.

(Back at school…)

_Before Jade started screaming at the girl, Tori said, "And I have the perfect way for you to do so!"_

"What's the plan," Wayne asked, as Jade glared at him.

"How about a double date!" Tori said.

"Why the hell would a double date fix anything?" Jade demanded.

"Just here me out…okay? If you and Wayne go on a double date with Beck you can show him how into each other you really are!"

"I am not going!" Beck said.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to!"

"Wow Beck, you sound like such a child!" Jade said. Maybe this idea wasn't so bad after all. If Beck is this jealous now, she could totally make him even more jealous on the date! "I think this is a good idea."

"You do!" Wayne said stunned. He wanted Beck and Jade to get back together, but he didn't want Beck to end up murdering him! (And from the glare he was receiving from the guy, he was pretty sure he would!)

"Beck just go! This might really help you!" Tori encouraged him.

"Fine." Beck agreed.

Beck looked over at Jade who once again was wearing a smirk on her face. As crazy as it sounded, her expression made him miss her even more. _He missed her old ways. How could she still have such an effect over him?_

"Um Tori…"Wayne asked, a little shyly. He really liked her.

"Yes?"

"Um…not to point out any faults in this plan but…"

"Spit it out Wayne!" Jade said.

"Um…well in order to go on a double date, Beck would need to bring a girl along, too." Wayne finally got out.

Jade was pissed! She had seemed to forget about that major problem!

"Well, I could go with him," Tori suggested.

Jade's eyes bugged out of her head! "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHRE WITH HIM!" Jade screeched!

"Yeah Tori, maybe that isn't such a good idea," Beck said. Tori was nice and all, but he would forever pick Jade over her. He loved Jade so much, and wouldn't want to hurt her. Tori wasn't exactly Jade's "favorite person."By bringing her as his date, it would make him feel as if he was going against Jade.

"Oh come on Beck, we will just be going as friends!" Sure, Tori thought Beck was EXTREMELY attractive but, she wasn't going to get herself into a love triangle! Besides, she knew Jade would kill her if she tried anything with Beck.

"I don't-

"Jade, tell Beck to just go on the date with me. You don't care right?"

Jade had no idea how to answer her. If she said NO, SHE DIDN'T MIND, she would have to deal with Tori the whole night. But if she said YES, SHE DID MIND, it would ruin everything!

"Just go," Jade mumbled, reluctantly. She would let Vega come BUT if she saw her try anything with Beck, she would kill her!

"Okay! Now everything is settled!" Tori exclaimed!

Who knows how this night is going to end!

*Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I hope this chapter made up for it! Thank you for everyone who reviewed my past chapters, I really appreciate it :) Next chapter will include more changes for CABBIE and the big double date! Tell me what you think about this chapter! :) Thanks so much :)*


	8. Drama

Chapter 7:

"Could you stop?"

"…"

"Jade, stop."

"…"

"Jade!"

"What!" Jade yelled at Wayne.

"Could you stop messing around with the air conditioner, I want it to be cool in here."

"I'm cold!"

"Well, it's my car!" Wayne fought back.

"Why do you need it to be so cold in here anyway? You storing ice cubes up your ass or something?" Jade asked.

"I just need to cool down…" Wayne trailed off.

Jade looked over to the driver seat, where Wayne was sitting.

"Ew! Why are you so sweaty?" Jade screeched. Wayne was covered in sweat.

"Cut it out!" Wayne said, embarrassed.

"Why are you sweating?" Jade asked again.

"Well, I'm really nervous and-

"Ugh! You're sweating because of Vega!" Jade cut him off.

"She's just so pretty and just being near her makes me so nervous." Wayne said.

Jade was about to make a joke about this situation, but she stopped herself. "_Be nice. The guy is obviously upset as it is,_" One side of her thought. But the other side of her was saying, "_This wimp needs to man up! Say what you want!" _She reluctantly kept her comments to herself.

"Wayne," Jade started, she was never good at giving advice, "Um…well….don't be nervous…everything's going to be fine."

"What if I make a fool of myself?" Wayne asked.

"Too late for that," Jade mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Jade, do you think Tori could ever like me?"

"_Who the heck does this guy think I am? A love expert or something? Ugh! I have to set him straight!" Jade thought to herself._

"Listen, Wayne. I'm going to say this as nicely as I can…STOP BEING A PANSEY!"

"But-

"Let me finish!" Jade yelled.

"Look, I don't usually give compliments out but…you are a…good guy…I guess. If Tori likes you, good for her. If she doesn't, who cares? You'll find someone else who is better for you and actually has a brain!" Jade finished.

They were at a red light. Wayne sat there for a few seconds, taking in Jade's words.

"You're right!" Wayne exclaimed, as if having an epiphany. "I'm a great catch!"

_Catch? Damn, I need to find new people to hang out with. _Fighting back her thought, Jade responded, "Congrats, now you're less of a loser," she joked.

"Haha you're so funny," Wayne said in a playful tone.

"Yeah I know," Jade said with a smirk.

Jade looked out the window, she couldn't help but feel excited for tonight.

(Beck's car)

"You okay, Beck?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Beck answered, faking a smile.

"_I'm not fine," he thought._

Beck was not excited AT ALL to be going tonight. Why would he want to see the girl he loved with somebody else?

_This is going to suck…._

(At the hospital)

"Cat," Robbie whispered to the sleeping girl. Robbie had put her in bed a while ago, and she was currently tucked in under the covers. Cat had been sleeping for hours!

"Cat," he said again while shaking her slightly.

He repeated this motion a couple of times. Still no response. Now, Robbie was freaking out!

"Cat! Cat!" he yelled, "Cat! Wake up!"

A nurse had overheard his shouts and ran into the room. Robbie didn't even notice. All his focus was on his girl.

(At the restaurant)

"Jade can we go in now?" Wayne asked.

"Just wait a minute."

"Jade, you said that five minutes ago! Why do we have to wait out here? Tori and Beck are already inside."

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's it I'm going in!" Wayne declared, about to reach for the car door.

"No!" Jade yelled.

"To bad!" Wayne said as he got out of the car and headed for the restaurant.

"What a jerk!" Jade screamed as she hurried to follow him, "Wait for me, idiot!"

Wayne stopped walking and waited for Jade to reach him.

"You are so irritating!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah well I don't understand why-

"Relax! I just wanted Beck to be curious as to why we were late." Jade explained.

"What? Why?" Wayne asked.

Jade ignored him and rummaged through her bag. She then handed Wayne a lipstick container.

"What do you want me to do this?" he asked.

"Put some on your lips." Jade demanded.

"Why?"

"Why do have to ask so many questions?" Jade huffed, getting annoyed. "I want Beck to think we were making out."

"No! I don't want him to think that! He'll kick my ass!"

"To bad!" Jade said as she grabbed his face. Just as she was going to apply the lipstick, Wayne smacked it out of her hand.

"Hey!" someone shouted.

Instead of the shout coming from Jade, it belonged to an old lady.

"You stupid kids! Stop throwing your junk at me!" she yelled as she shook her fist.

"We didn't mean to hit you, you old ba-

Wayne stopped Jade from talking by placing his hand over her mouth.

"What she means to say is, we are both very sorry for hurting you."

"Ow!" Wayne said a second later.

"What!"

"You bit me!"

"So!"

"So, I'm bleeding."

"Good for you!" Jade said, taking his hand and dragging him inside.

She found where Beck and Tori were sitting and walked over to them. She stopped at the table and said, "Sorry we were late, Wayne just can't keep his hands off me!"

Beck looked pissed. He was about to say something when Tori interrupted him.

"Oh, it's okay. Just sit and join us!"

Wayne and Jade took their place across from Tori and Beck.

Awkward silence filled the booth.

Then, Beck noticed Jade's hand. "_Is that blood?"He wondered… It is! Why does Jade have blood on her hand? _Jade's comment from before replayed in his mind, _"Wayne just can't keep his hands off me!" _Beck was putting two and two together. _What if…DID WAYNE HURT JADE? _Beck was now enraged! The thought of someone hurting Jade hurt him so much.

"I'm going to kill you!" Beck yelled, breaking the silence.

Everyone was alarmed by Beck's outburst. Wayne realized Beck was speaking to him.

"What? Wh- hat did I d-do?" Wayne stuttered nervously. Right now, Beck seemed meaner than Jade!

"You hurt Jade!" Beck said, getting up from his seat.

"Beck stop! You're causing a scene," Tori said.

"No let him finish! I want to see where this goes."Jade said to her.

"Jade!"

"Be quiet, Vega!"

Wayne spoke up again. "I didn't hurt Jade, man!"

"You did! I see the blood on her hand!"

"No, no!" Wayne tried explaining, "That's not Jade's blood! Jade b-bit me and I um… started to bleed on m-my hand…and um she grabbed my hand and I um… I promise I didn't do anything! I swear!" Wayne rambled on.

Beck still was unconvinced. He turned to Jade, "Did he hurt you," he asked in a soft tone.

Hearing the tone in Beck's voice, Jade felt awful. He was so worried about her!

"No, Beck, 'Wayne is telling the truth. He didn't touch me."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Jade's answer made Beck believe her. He relaxed but didn't sit back down.

"Wayne, come on, we're going outside." Beck said to Wayne.

"Leave him alone, Beck! He didn't do anything!" Tori said.

"I'm not going to beat him up! I just need to talk to him," Beck explained.

"Um, okay," Wayne said as he followed Beck out the door.

Now it was just Tori and Jade at the table.

"So why did you bite him?"

"Shut up!"

(Outside)

The two guys sat in Beck's car. Wayne was waiting for Beck to speak.

"Um…so what do you want to talk about?"

"Jade," Beck stated, simply.

"What about Jade?" Wayne asked.

"You just need to hear me out."

"Okay," Wayne said.

"Okay well…First let me start off saying how much I love Jade. She…is just the best thing that has ever happened to me. From the first moment I layed eyes on her, I knew she was going to be a huge part of my life. When we were together it was amazing. Sure we had our ups and downs, but at the end of the day, we still cared for each other. I will always care for and love Jade, even if we aren't together," Beck stopped and took a deep breath, "I'm not going to lie, I am not happy to see the girl I love with someone else, but… I have to except that she has moved on. In order for me to except your relationship, I need to set some guidelines down. First off, you need to take care of her. Be there for her and comfort her when she's upset. Be respectful of her. Don't EVER force her into doing something she is not ready for or comfortable with. If I find out you did, you'll have to deal with me. The same goes for hurting her. If you ever lay a finger on her I will…" Beck had to stop himself before he got upset. "I'm sorry. Ever since Jade and I broke up, I haven't really been myself. I've grown a bit angry and I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

"It's okay," Wayne mumbled.

"Look, the most important thing I ask you is…just love her. Never cheat on her, because I guarantee you will never find anyone better than Jade. She deserves the world and so much more." Beck finished his speech.

Wayne just sat there silent. He felt terrible for the guy. "I can't do this anymore." He said to Beck. Jade was probably going to kill him for it, but he had to tell Beck the truth.

"Do what?" Beck asked.

"Jade and I… we aren't really dating."

"What do you mean?" Beck asked, completely confused.

Wayne explained to Beck everything that had happened. When he was done, Wayne asked, "Are you mad?"

Beck sat there for a while. He finally said, "I don't really know. All I know is I need to get my Jade back."

(Inside the restaurant)

"So what do you think they are talking about?"

Jade ignored Tori's statement and said, "What the heck?"

"What?" Tori asked confused.

"Is that…Andre and Trina?"

Tori looked in the direction Jade was staring at.

She saw Andre and Trina sitting across from two old people!

"Hey guys!" Tori said as she walked over to them.

"Tori? What are you doing here?" Andre asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Jade came over and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we're on a date." Trina said.

"A date!You and Andre!"

"No, no! Henry and…what's your name again?" Trina asked Andre's grandma.

"I can't tell you my name," she whispered, "I can't expose my true identity!"

"Grandma, for the last time, you are not a secret agent!" Andre said to her.

"Be quiet! I'm on a stake out!" She said while grabbing a pair of binoculars out of her bag.

"Why do you have-

"Hush!" she interrupted him.

"Hahah she's great!" the old man laughed.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Tori asked.

"He's a patient from the hospital. He kept creepily asking me out and hitting on me so I decided to set him up with someone."

"Some life you have," Jade said, sarcastically.

"Hey, where's Cat and Robbie?" Tori asked, "Weren't they supposed to be with you guys?"

"Oh, they're back at the hospital," Andre said, while taking a bite of his chicken wing.

"Yeah, Cat was so annoying today!" Trina rolled her eyes.

"Is that really nice to say about a girl who is in a coma?" Andre asked her.

"What! Cat's in a coma?" Tori asked/ yelped.

"Yup," Trina said as she ate her food.

"Why didn't anyone tell us," Jade asked, annoyed.

"No one asked us," Andre replied, sipping his drink.

"Wait what happened?" Tori was freaking out!

"Long story short, Cat hit her head, became smart, fell asleep, and didn't wake up."

"Well, is she going to be okay?" Jade asked, getting upset. Cat may irritate her, but she still cared for the girl. She was probably the best friend she had.

"The doctor says she will be fine. He just doesn't know when she is going to wake up." Andre explained.

"Where's Robbie?"

"He hasn't left her side." Trina answered.

"Let's go. We need to see Cat," Jade stated as she rushed out the door, Tori followed her outside.

The girls told the guys what happened and left for the hospital.

*Author's note:

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long! I've been so busy with finals and stuff, I had no time! I hope you liked this chapter…it's not really the best chapter I've written but I still hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will include more CABBIE drama and Beck's confrontation to Jade! Thank you to everyone who has left such nice reviews, it means a lot:)

P.S I know it's a little late but what did you think of TGP…I was literally so upset with Beck…too bad I ship BADD so much.

P.S.S I'm thinking about writing a new story. It will be about BADE and SEDDIE. Would anyone be interested in reading that? Tell me what you think:)


	9. Wonders and Thoughts

Chapter 8:

The car ride to the hospital was quiet.

Everyone was deep in thought.

Jade and Tori's minds were filled with concerns of Cat.

Wayne's thoughts were split in half. One half of his thoughts were focused on his concern for this girl he had never even met. The other half was focused on how he could possibly persuade Jade not to kill him!

Wayne had made Beck promise not to mention the whole situation at all. If Jade finds out Wayne spilt the beans, who knows what she would do to him!

Beck's thoughts were all over the place. He was very worried about Cat. But his worries were overshadowed by his thoughts of Jade. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do about this whole mess.

They were at a red light, and Beck looked back at Jade. She was looking out the window, a troubled expression lingered on her face… Beck knew that look…

_*Flash Back*_

"_Babe, I'm back," Beck said as he entered the R.V._

_Jade had been upset all day and he couldn't get her to tell him what was wrong._

_Trying to make her feel better, Beck decided to go out and pickup up her favorite coffee._

"_Jade?" he asked as he put the stuff down on the table._

_He walked over to the couch were he saw Jade sitting. She was looking out the window with a worried expression on her face._

_Sitting down, Beck asked, "Hey, you okay?"_

_Jade was silent for a second then said, "It's my dad."_

"_What about him?" Beck asked, opening his arms for Jade to lay in._

_Jade excepted the gesture and rested her head on his shoulder._

"_What if he doesn't come tomorrow?" she said._

_Jade was having her play open the next day at school and her dad was supposed to be attending the event._

"_He'll be there, don't worry," Beck assured her, while kissing her forehead._

"_I just-_

"_Jade, stop worrying about it, okay? Everything will fine."_

_Usually, Jade would have been pissed that Beck interrupted her, but she decided to let it go…for now._

_He was right, she should just relax._

"_So where's my coffee?" she asked in a playful tone, a smirk appearing on her face._

"_On the table." Beck replied, smiling. He was just happy to see Jade back to herself._

"_Go get it for me."_

"_Magic word."_

"_Just get me the coffee!"_

"_Hmm that will do," he mumbled into her hair._

_As he went to get up to get the drink, Jade said, " Wait," as she pulled him in for a kiss._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Beck made sure Jade's dad attended her play._

_*End of Flash Back *_

"_I just need her back," _Beck thought as he continued his drive to the hospital.

( At the hospital…)

"When is she going to wake up?"

"Sir, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"The doctor said she can wake up at any moment. There's no exact time."

"But she needs to wake up!"

"She will, just be patient."

Robbie couldn't be patient. Not when it came to this situation. He needed Cat to be okay.

The nurse walked out and now it was just Robbie and Cat left in the room.

Robbie hadn't let go of her hand for what seemed like forever.

"Cat, please wake up," he just about whispered.

Robbie had never liked a girl as much as he liked Cat. This whole thing was new to him.

His mind kept replaying the kiss they shared. It was the greatest moment of his life. He would remember it forever.

Suddenly, a terrible idea popped into Robbie's mind.

"_I'll remember the kiss but… what if she doesn't? What is she wakes up and forgets everything that happened between us?"_

Robbie was devastated at the thought.

(Back at the restaurant….)

"Man, this food is so-

Andre couldn't finish his sentence before his Grandma slapped the fork out of his hand.

"Grandma! What did you do that for?"

"The enemy poisoned your food!" she said, looking around for the "villain."

"No one… you know what, just forget it," Andre said as he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with these creepy old people!"

"You'll be fine," Andre said to Trina as he went to the restroom.

Trina sat staring at the Senior citizens.

"So…

"Do you have the escape car ready?" Andre's grandma asked.

"What escape car?"

"Oh, so you are siding with the enemies!" she yelled at Trina.

"What I'm not-

"Did you just threaten to blow this place up?"

"I didn't-

"Oh hell no!" Andre's grandma screamed as she jumped under the table, hiding.

Everyone in the restaurant turned and stared at their table, Trina was so embarrassed!

" Ha ha she's a funny one!" Henry said as he sipped his drink.

"Ugh!" Trina said as she put her head down on the table.

(Hospital…)

The four teenagers finally arrived at the hospital.

They all got out of the car and headed for the door. Once inside, they went to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked the lady sitting there.

"How can I help you?"

Tori explained that they were looking for Cat and the girl directed them on where to go.

When they got to the room, they saw a terrible sight!

Cat was unconscious in a hospital bed, with a crying Robbie by her side.

"Robbie!" they exclaimed running toward him.

"She's going to forget!" he sobbed into Tori's shoulder.

"Shh Shh don't cry," Tori tried to sooth him.

Jade, though she displayed a tough exterior, hated seeing people cry. When she saw others cry, it made her upset.

Beck, knowing this trait about his ex, placed his arm around her.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked, slightly shocked by his action. It had been such a long time since they had made any king of contact, and it felt so good to be in his arms again. But Jade needed to keep up her act. " You know I have a boyfriend." she said to him.

Hearing this, Wayne's face grew hot.

"_Shit! He better not say anything!" _he thought as he looked at Beck.

Beck decided to ignore Jade's statement and just continued to hold her.

Everyone's focus was back on Robbie when his cries got louder.

"She has to wake up," he cried. The whole time, Robbie was still holding onto Cat's hand.

Just then the doctor and nurse entered the room.

"Sorry kids, but I'm going to have to ask you to sit in the waiting room for a little bit. We need to examine Miss Valentine."

"I'm not leaving!" Robbie stated, tightening his grip on Cat's hand.

The next ten minutes were spent trying to pry Robbie's hand off of Cat.

"If you don't get out of this room, you will be kicked out of this hospital!" the doctor threatened.

"Come on Robbie, let's go!"

"No! I can't leave her!"

"She'll be okay!" Jade said.

Robbie, reluctantly, got up and released Cat's hand. He kissed her forehead and slowly walked to the waiting room. Everyone else followed.

(Later on…)

It had been a half hour.

The group was seated in the waiting room. Well, everyone except Jade. She had went off 15 minutes ago, and has not been heard from since.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom," Beck lied as he got up from his chair. He needed to go find out what Jade was up to.

Everyone mumbled in response as Beck left.

"Robbie, you any better?" Tori asked him.

"No," he said bluntly, closing his eyes.

Tori was trying to figure out what to say to him, when Wayne stopped her.

"Maybe you should just leave him alone, the poor guy is exhausted." Wayne suggested shyly.

"I guess you're right," Tori responded.

Wayne was amazed by Tori. He thought it was so nice of her to console Robbie the way she did. It made him like her even more.

Wayne smiled at Tori and she returned the gesture.

"_If only I wasn't "dating" Jade," _Wayne thought.

(Meanwhile….)

Beck made his way to find Jade. He knew exactly where she would be.

When he finally reached the baby nursing room, he spotted her.

She stood there, arms folded, looking at the sleeping infants.

Jade usually came and scared the babies. Today, she didn't feel like doing that. So she just admired them.

"_They actually are kind of cute," _Jade thought, _"Ew! I'm turning into a mush!"_

"_I wonder what Beck and mine's baby would look li-_

Jade stopped herself right there.

"_You can't think of that!" _she scolded herself.

While having this internal battle, Jade heard a familiar voice.

"Which one's yours?" Beck asked, jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny," she said sarcastically. _"Why was he here?"_

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

*Author's Note:

Hey every one! Well, first off, I would like to apologize for this chapter, It's not really my best work! Anyways, I think this story will be coming to a close soon… it's sad but I'm excited to put up my new story. (I already started working on the first chapter:)

P.S I watched the "Blonde Squad" last night and LOVED the CABBIE moments:) Robbie is such a sweetheart!

P.S.S does anyone know when "Tori fixes Beck and Jade" is going to air? Or if this is even going to be an episode?

I feel like every episode I'm just searching for any type of Beck and Jade interaction… I want them back together…I hope the one Beck is crawling back to Jade, not the other way around (sorry but I think Beck has a lot to apologize for) either way I just want those to back together!:)

Thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed my story, it means sooooo much:)


	10. At Last

Jade folded her arms, waiting for Beck to continue.

"Jade…I… I need to talk to you about something…"

"Okay?…" Jade said wearily. _Where was he going with this?_

"Well," Beck paused for a minute. _Stop being a baby! _"You know what? I'm just going to come out and say it."

"Okay?" Jade repeated. _Spit it out!_

"I know."

"You know what?" Jade asked, confused.

The look on Beck's face gave it away.

"No!" Jade gasped.

"Um…yeah," Beck said while he rubbed the back of his neck. _She's going to explode in 3, 2,…_

"I'm going to kill him!" Jade shouted, waking some of the babies.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled at them.

A moment later, a nurse ran over to them.

"Would you please keep it down!" She yelled at Jade.

"Let me think about it….NO!" Jade screamed into her face.

Beck took this as his cue to calm the situation down.

"Come on Jade, let's go," he said as he reached for her hand.

Jade was still fuming as Beck pulled her away. _Like old times._

"I can't believe this! I'm going to murder that stupid son of a-

Jade stopped her threat for a second and realized where Beck had led to.

"Why are we in the boy's bathroom?" She asked.

"Well we needed somewhere to talk so… I just picked the closest room." Beck responded, leaning on the sink.

There was an awkward silence filling the room.

"Well, at least no one's in here." Beck said, trying to lighten the mood.

Jade didn't respond, she just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

"Jade?" Beck asked.

She just stood there arms folded, with the same expression.

"Jade, come on, speak to me, please!"

No response.

Now Beck was getting a little annoyed. "Jade talk to me! It's the least you could do after what you put me through."

Beck regretted saying that, instantly. _Shit._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jade yelled.

"You heard me!" Beck said, fighting back.

"I didn't put you through anything!"

"Are you kidding me? You can't be serious!" Beck said, shocked.

"I-

"No! Let me talk!" Beck cut Jade off.

Jade was about to object, but decided to just stay quiet…for now.

"Jade, you…you really hurt me." Beck said quietly, "It hurt me so much to see you with Wayne I-

"Really Beck? I wouldn't know the feeling?" Jade said, sarcastically.

"Hey, don't try to turn this on me! I never tried to make you jealous, you did that to yourself!"

"I DID THAT TO MYSELF?" Jade screeched, "I don't remember telling those girls to hang all over you!"

"Well, I didn't either!"

"You are ridiculous!"

"I'm ridiculous? You're the one who pretended to be in a relationship just to toy with me!"

"You think I did this all just to play around with your emotions?"

"Well then why did you do it?" Beck asked.

"I did it to…um…" Jade trailed off as she thought of how to respond to Beck. _What do I say?_

Beck looked at Jade, waiting for her to continue.

"Fine! I wanted to make you jealous!" She said, throwing her hands up.

"Jade." Beck said in a soft tone.

His voice surprised Jade. _He wasn't mad anymore?_

"Jade…I…" Beck was about to ask why she didn't just confront him and tell her about her feelings, but he stopped himself. Beck already knew the answer to that. _Stubbornness. _Jade was a very stubborn and proud person.

After a few seconds of silence, Beck randomly said, "Jade, I love you."

Jade was taken back by his words. _Did he really just say that?_

"But aren't you still mad over-

"Jade, I understand why you did it. I don't like it, but I understand it." Beck said.

Beck's words just kept replaying in Jade's mind. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

Jade couldn't stop herself. She jolted over to Beck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Jade mumbled into his shoulder.

"What? Did the tough girl, Jade West, just apologize to me?" Beck joked, tightening the embrace.

Instead of responding, Jade just bit his neck.

"Are you a vampire now?" Beck laughed, enjoying their closeness. _It's been so long._

"Yes, and now I'm going to kill and feed on stupid Wayne." Jade said, a hint of anger still in her voice.

"Hey, go easy on him. He's a good guy."

"He spilt my secret!"

"Jade, you couldn't keep this act up forever," Beck said, running his hands through Jade's hair.

Jade was relaxed now. Beck always calmed her done.

"I guess," Jade responded, letting out a sigh.

She then lifted her head up and stared into Beck's face.

"So what are we?" She asked.

"Well, apparently you're a Vampire, but I'm still a human." Beck smiled, still securely holding his hands around Jade's waist.

"You are such a child," Jade said, trying to hide her grin. _She missed him. She missed this._

Beck looked into Jade's eyes as he pushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

"Well, all I know is I love you and want to be with you." he continued, "It's just…"

"What?" Jade asked, her expression dropping.

"I just hate fighting with you, baby. And it seems like in our previous relationship that's all we did." Beck said, steadily. He didn't want to upset her.

Jade just stood there thinking about what he said.

"Look," Beck started, " I know in the past I wasn't the best boyfriend. I made a lot of mistakes. But, I can tell you one thing, I loved you Jade, and still love you more than anything. And, I will do whatever it takes to make us work and not fight."

"We're going to fight, Beck. We wouldn't be in a healthy or realistic relationship if we didn't."

"I know, I just want it to be less," he said as he pulled her closer to him, "I want us to enjoy the time we have together not waste it fighting all the time."

Again, Jade was quiet, taking in Beck's words.

"What can I do?" Beck asked her.

"Well, maybe I can run over your face with my car so girl's will stop drooling over it." Jade smirked.

"Okay, but do you think you'll still love me after my face is smooshed," Beck smiled, playing along.

"Absolutely." Jade laughed.

Beck had missed that sound.

"Jade, I promise to put myself out of awkward situations with girls. I know you hate when girls do that, and I will be more than happy to tell them I already have a beautiful girl." Beck said, looking into Jade's face.

"And…I… I promise to try and not get so angry and jealous." Jade said, looking down.

"Hey," Beck said as he lifted her chin. "You know how much I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Beck." She replied.

The two of them just stared at each other, looking into each other's eyes.

As they leaned in, it was like they were having there first kiss all over again.

The kiss just felt right. It felt like both of them were just meant to be together. Sure, Beck and Jade had there ups and downs, but in the end, they loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

This kiss got more and more intense by the second. They had missed each other so much. _It's been way too long. _

Beck pulled Jade tighter to him_, if _that_ was even possible._

Jade's hands were in Beck's hair.

Their current make out session was cut short by the sobbing they both heard.

Jade pulled her head away from Beck. They both exchanged confused looks as the sobbing got louder.

Beck stepped forward and followed the sobs to a bathroom stall.

Jade noticed the feet in the stall as Beck knocked on the door.

"Um, are you alright? Beck asked.

"Oh…I…*sob*…I'm *sob* alright…I just love young love!" the man cried.

"You've been in here the whole time?" Beck asked.

The man didn't have time to answer before Jade piped in.

"Get out!" Jade screamed.

"Babe," Beck said, giving her a look.

_Shit. _"Fine." she said, letting out a sigh. _Relax. Do it for Beck._

"I hope you enjoyed the show," Jade said, sarcastically to the man on the toilet.

"I would enjoy it even more if you could pass me the toilet paper, I'm all out." he replied.

Jade just stood there with a disgusted expression on her face. Beck, trying his best not to laugh, went a got the man some toilet paper from the adjacent stall.

"Well it was nice…um…meeting you sir," Beck said awkwardly, as he grabbed for Jade's hand and led her out the door.

"I'm scarred for life," Jade said.

Beck couldn't help it, he started laughing hysterically.

Jade joined into his laughter and before you knew it they were both clutching there sides.

"Shhh!" a nurse shushed them.

"Let's go," Beck said as he kissed Jade's head before they made their way back to the waiting room.

Jade smiled and followed along.

Their hands intertwined, the way it was supposed to be.

*Author's Note:

Yayyyyyy! They are finally back together!:) (If only I could say that about the real show *sigh*) So what do guys think? Review and let me know! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed previously! It means so much. It's sad but I think we only have a few more chapters till this story comes to a close. Next chapter, you will finally find out about CABBIE and the rest of the gang. I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Thanks, guys:)


	11. Awake

Chapter 10:

Robbie P.O.V:

_Waiting._

The second worst thing a person can go through. Well at least in my opinion. The first would have to be loss. Losing someone you truly care about. I **can't** lose Cat. She is too important to me. I've never liked a girl as much as I liked Cat, she's special. Well I think we all know Cat is special. Some people find her adorable, some find her funny, others find her quirky, and maybe some people find her dumb. I agree with all of these adjectives except the last. Cat was never dumb, even before this whole incident. Not to me. Cat was the brightest person I knew. I admired her attitude towards life and the way she was so care free.

_Loss._

Losing something always sucks. Losing your belongings, your rites, your abilities. Cat didn't lose her abilities, she gained them. And when she wakes up, who knows if she will still have them. Truthfully, I wouldn't care if Cat could barely read, as long as she is okay. She **needs** to be okay. I've loved Cat for a while now, it just took almost **losing** her to realize it. I just wish she would wake up so I could tell her that.

I was about to doze off, when I heard a voice.

"Miss Valentine is awake now, you can-

That was all I needed to hear before I bolted to Cat's room

My head is spinning and I can't even describe how nervous I am.

_What if she forgets what happened between us? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if…?_

I told myself to be brave as I entered the room.

Cat's awake! She is sitting up and smiling_. Her Cat smile._

_She's back. The real Cat's back. I could tell just from that smile._

"Robbie!" she chirped from her bed, seeming so excited.

I just stood frozen by the door. _Does she remember?_

"Robbie what are you doing, you silly goose? Come over here!" she exclaimed, her smile growing even bigger.

It's not that I'm not thrilled to see Cat, don't get me wrong I am, I'm just scared.

I walked over to her slowly and soon was engulfed in a great big hug.

I never wanted to let go. Unfortunately, the embrace ended and we had to pull away. As I refrained from the hug, the same thoughts appeared back in my mind. _What if she forgets what happened between us? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she hates me? What if-_

My thoughts were cut off as Cat grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss!

When she pulled away, she giggled at my expression.

"Why do you seemed so shocked, Robbie? I like to kiss my boyfriends." she smiled.

"Y-your b-boyfriend?" I stuttered.

"My boyfriend," she nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

After hearing her say that, I cant describe the joy I felt_. Cat's back! Cat's back and she is my girlfriend!_

"I love you, Cat" I blurted out.

Instead of acting shocked at my declaration, she just simply responded, "I love you too." That was the happiest moment of my life.

_Cat's back! Cat's back and she is my girlfriend! Cat's back and she loves me!_


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It's been two months since everything took place.

A lot seems to happen in only two months.

Right now the gangs all sitting together at a restaurant. (The same place the double date took place!)

I guess you could call it a quadruple date, plus Trina, Andre, and Rex.

Cat and Robbie are sitting next to each other. Cat's twirling her finger through Robbie's hair while he tells his friends a new story about him and Rex.

Ever since that day in the hospital, Robbie and Cat have been inseparable. They love each other so much and they are more than happy.

One other couple at this table is Wayne and Tori. After everything with the whole "fake dating Jade" thing was explained to everyone, Wayne made his move. At first Tori was hesitant, still pretty confused with all the drama, but soon she was able to open up to Wayne. Well now she is totally crazy for him, they are crazy for each other! Much to Jade's disgust, Wayne and Tori are the most mushy and sappy couple. They can't go one minute without kissing and telling each other how much they love one another.

Another couple at this get together, is Henry and Andre's grandma. They seemed to have really hit it off! Henry even calmed her down a little bit!

Speaking of Andre, he is sitting next to Trina, his hand hovering over hers. When it finally reached her skin, Trina surprisingly didn't pull away, she just smiled and laughed along at Robbie's story. Who knows? Maybe there is a love story for Andre and Trina too.

The final couple to be mentioned, is Beck and Jade. Beck is sitting there with his arm around Jade, as she curls up into his side. Beck and Jade have been going strong. They love each other more than anything and never want to be separated the way they were ever again. Their fighting has lessened and their relationship is stronger that it has ever been. Sure they still fight (come on they're Beck and Jade) but they've realized that their love for each other is more important than any stupid argument they could ever have.

"I love you, bunny boo," Beck whispered to his girlfriend, grinning.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" she responded, annoyed, but Beck could sense a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"I'll take that as a "I love you too, Beck," he laughed, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too, you dummy," Jade smirked.

They love each other more than anything.

*Authors Note:

Well that's the end of the story! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. This story was the first I have ever written and it's kind of sad to be done with it, But all good things have to end.

Speaking of, I can't believe Victorious is being cancelled! This is literally terrible! I am so sorry to all you big Victorious lovers (like myself), this sucks! At least there is still a whole new season before the end. I hope the last episode is amazing. At least if Beck and Jade got back together, I would be a little less upset. The Victorious fandom (like any other fandom) brings people together. We all loved the show and the characters. Thank you to anyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, subscribed, or even glanced at my story! It means the world! I hope you liked it. Thanks so so so so x1000000 much! :)*


End file.
